A Prince's Heart
by Sithlord8665
Summary: This is story about before Nuada went into exile he left a woman elf named Princess Jestilla and now Jestilla has teamed up with Hellboy to find him. But Jestilla has been is hiding a secret she's been hiding for over thousand years
1. Chapter 1

_Past_

_"Please don't go!" Jestilla pleaded as she grabbed Nuada's arm. "I must I want to come back when my people and you need me the most and not stay to see my father make peace with the humans." Nuada put his hand on Jestilla's cheek as her tears poured down he didn't mind her tears getting onto his hand. "Goodbye." Nuada kissed Jestilla gently and quikly on the lips. "Before, you leave take this." Jestilla handed Nauda her necklace the one he had given to her when they first met. It was incrested with rubies inside a heart on a pure golden chain and Jestilla put it into Nuada's hand. "I'll treasure it always." Nuada clutched it into his hand. "Goodbye, my love." Jestilla kissed him for a few moments until Nuada seperated from Jestilla's lips and walked away. After that she hasn't seen him since._

_Present_

Jestilla was in the land where her lover 'died' at. She was in the palace in where Nuada and his sister Nuala died. But when she got there the corpses were gone. As if he and his sister didn't die or possibly they didn't. Jestilla walked back outside and pray to the gods and goddesses that she would at least find Anung Un Rama son of the Fallen one. She walked many miles until she stumbeld upon a cottage big enough for five bedrooms, a kitchen and two bathrooms. Jestilla was about to knock until she heard a gun that sounded like it was about to fire. "Who the hell are you?" The voice sounded male and tough. "My name is Princess Jestilla of the south part of Bathmoora former princess actually." "But what brings you here?" The man behind her said. "To look for Anung Un Rama I want to tell him he didn't kill Prince Nuada along with his sister Nuala." "So then I think you just told him because that would be me and I'm called by Hellboy." Hellboy still held a gun to Jestilla's head. "Give me a reason why not to kill you here and now." "Because first of all I'm sure your friend was fond of his sister second he was the love of my life you should undertand that meaning." "Enough with sappy story we killed Nuala several months ago." "You didn't because if he was dead wouldn't his body be there?" "Good point." Hellboy put away his gun and turned Jestilla around to get a look at her.

"Besides telling me this why did you come here?" Jestilla was about to answer until a man with blue skin came out. "Red, who are you tal-" The blue skinned man asked before seeing Jestilla. "Abe, this is Jestilla she told me that Nuala and Nuada is still alive." "Pleasure to meet you." Abe said putting out his blue hand. As Abe shook Jestilla's hand he saw everything that happened in her life when she was born, when she met Nuada and to now and Jestilla saw the same thing in him. "You say that Nuada and Nuala is still alive?" "Yes, I do when I heard rumors about Wink being killed by a red man I assume Nuada broke his truce so I've been trying to find him but when I heard of his death along with his sister I came as fast as I could." "But like I was saying why did you come here besides telling us this?" "I can't find Nuada and Nuala myself I knew I would need help finding them I'm merely a pacifist unlike Nuada because there would be alot ahead of me." Jestilla merely hid her face under her hood not wanting to be seen with tears. "Jestilla, as much as we want to help we have our own problems." Abe said. "Is it because a certain woman is with children?" "Yes." Abe nodded.

"Well, you can keep an eye on Mrs. Liz Sherman and we can bring back Nuada and Nuala." Jestilla looked up at Hellboy to see what would be his opinion. Hellboy sighed. "Fine, but if you do anything suspicous I will shoot you." " You have the personality and you have my word." "Alright, Abe take care of Liz." "I will." "Come on, Jestilla." Jestilla came right behind him. As they walked in the direction where Nuala and Nuada died Hellboy realized Jestilla was telling the truth. "You weren't kidding." "Yes, I wasn't kidding but the question is where are they specifically?" "I think I can answer that." A voice said behind them. As Jestilla and Hellboy turned around they saw what looked like a fallen angel with eyes on it's wings. "Who are you?" Jestilla asked with fear in her voice. "I am Anung Un Rama's death and I know where the people you seek is." "Where and how are they alive?" Jestilla asked. "They are alive because I brung them back they each had a reason to be given a second chance. Nuala killed herself only because she was protecting someone she cared about so I brung her back. But it didn't also mean the reason why I got Nuada to be back. I let Nuada live he too cared dearly for someone and that someone is you Jestilla. The people you seek are not far from here just a few miles away but they are stopping to rest right now." "Thank you." Jestilla said.

Hellboy and Jestilla continued walking until they reached three miles away from the place they were just at. They were resting for a bit until Jestilla heard something. "What is it?" Hellboy asked. "I don't know but I'm cetain it is not good." The noise got louder it sounded like a beast roaring. Then it seemed quiet until the beast showed up. The beast had wrinkeled grey skin, jet black hair, claws sharper than knives and eyes as red as rubies. "What the hell is that thing?" "I don't know what they are called but in Bathmora we thought those things were extinct." Jestilla said still calm in her voice. "Apparently not!" Hellboy yelled back. The creature laeaped towards Jestilla but Hellboy shot it multiple times. "Problem solved." Hellboy said. "I'm afraid not human weapons can't kill this beast." "How do you know that?" Jestilla pointed and they saw the beast recover from the blow. "Oh crap." The beast ignored Hellboy and kept trying to get Jestilla. The beast had her pinned to the ground drooling. The drool was getting onto Jestilla's cheek and Hellboy was about to shoot until Nuada jumped out Then of nowhere and stabbed the beast with his sword. The beast screamed in agony and fell on Jestilla. Jestilla winced in pain because on of the beast's claws were in her arm. Nuada pulled the beast off her and pulled Jestilla close to her. "I have missed you my Jestilla." Nuada whispered. "I've missed you too my prince."

"Sorry to break this up but-" "Silence! You destroyed the golden army I have no other idea how to get rid of man but first I'm going to get rid of you." Nuada said with anger in his voice. Nuada move toward Hellboy but was stopped by Jestilla's touch. "No, Nuada Hellboy helped my find you without him I would have been dead before you got hear." Nuada looked at Jestilla and then at Hellboy then Nuada put away his weapon. Then Jestilla saw Nuala looking down at them looking like she was depressed. Nuala came down from the spot she stood at and hugged her friend. "It is good to see, Jetilla." "Feeling is mutual, Nuala." Jestilla and Nuala seperated from each other. The women looked at the men who seemed to be bickering.


	2. Author's Note

**My dear readers I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating for a while because I'm re-writing this story. I realized it was not what I wanted. I mean really, Jestilla was like Nuala. Though I really like Nuala, but in my opinion Jestilla was a teansy bit pathetic. And I didn't like it, so I plan on re-writing the whole thing.**

**When I'm finished I'll delete this story and make another one, one that is a whole lot better than this one. I promise I'll be back, with a huge Hellboy come back! I love all who favorited my story and subscribed me. But I ask this, when I make the new story, please review! I got not one single review from the last one and it hurt, made feel bad and I didn't do good enough. :(**

**So I hope to get reviews on the new one.**

**Love the wonderful author,**

**Sithlord8665**


End file.
